Many value conscience consumers are anxious to examine products that they may be interested in buying and, at the same time, they often want a brief description of the product, including, of course, its price. There are numerous merchandise display systems which attempt to accomplish these objectives. However, many of these tend to constitute either large bulky displays or small ones which provide little or incomplete information. Moreover, there are no merchandise display systems specifically for hanging and holding hat products, for providing a means to show information about the products, and which are lightweight, portable, and are removable for reuse.